zombieescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Special Items WIP
This page need to be merged. Here you can write articles of Special Items that are Work In Progress. If your article is not finished, you can put it here. When it is done, you can move it on the main page of Special Items. ze_SSBB :SSBB stands for Super Smash Brothers Brawl. There are a total of 35 characters in-game that you can choose as a fighter (there are 39 you can choose but some are two times but in a different form like Zelda and Sheik or Samus and Zero Suit Samus). All of them have 1 neutral ground and air attack, 1 dash attack, 3 tilts, 3 grabs, 3 normal aerial attacks, 3 smashes, 3 special attacks, 3 special aerial attacks and 1 Final Smash. They can also jump twice (and eventually do a shorthop). Playable character: - Mario: - Luigi: - Peach: - Bowser: - Ganondorf: - Mr. Game & Watch: - Samus/Zero Suit Samus: - Link: - Toon Link: - Zelda/Sheik: - R.O.B: - Kirby: - Metaknight: - King Dedede: - Pit: - Marth: - Ike: - Yoshi: - Pikachu: - Lucario: - Ice Climbers: - Jigglypuff: - Pokémon Trainer (Ivosaur/Charizard/Squirtle): - Captain Falcon: - Olimar: - Donkey Kong: - Diddy Kong: - Wolf: - Fox: - Falco: - Snake: - Sonic: - Ness: - Lucas: - Wario: ze_Parking The Flamethrower: The Flamethrower is a Special Weapon which burn zombies. The Minigun: The Minigun is a Special Weapon which shoots bullets and hurt zombies. The Grenade Launcher: The Grenade Launcher is a Special Weapon which launch grenade. The Mines: The Mines drop mines on the floor and explode when a zombie go on it. ze_Eruption_Escape The Flamethrower: The Flamethrower is a Special Weapon which burn zombies. The Health: The Health heal the player. The Laser: The Laser shoot a laser which hurt zombies. The Radio: The Radio play music when you make use on it. ze_ShroomForest / Moved in main page. ze_Pirates_Port_Royal Sword: The Sword repel zombies, during 5-6 seconds, but only in front of you. Cooldown: 55 seconds Wall: Create a wooden wall, in front of the user. It break if you shoot on it, or after 4-5 seconds. Cooldown: 55 seconds Barrel: Place a barrel, on the ground. It explode after some seconds, and ignite zombies near. Cooldown: 55 seconds Bubbles: Slow zombies down, for 5-6 seconds. Cooldown: 55 seconds Medailon: Launch a big nuke (like Mako Reactor Ultima materia), that kill all nearby zombies after ~20 seconds. Only one use Heal: Heal humans around, and set their HP to 100. Cooldown: 55 seconds ze_Lila_Panic_Escape Heal Gun: Laser Wall: Ammo Gun: Freeze Bottle: Fire Barrel: ze_Gameshow Freeze Gun: Push Gun: Monkey Bombs: ze_UT2004_Convoy Lightning Gun: Berserker Combo: Flak Cannon: Rocket Launcher: ze_Stalker_Ultimate Piece of Flesh: Fireball: Flash: Meat Chunk: ze_TESV_Skyrim Characters and Items of Skyrim, are already write on the guide: http://zombieescape.wikia.com/wiki/Ze_TESV_Skyrim/Map_guide#Characters.2FPlayer_level http://zombieescape.wikia.com/wiki/Ze_TESV_Skyrim/Map_guide#Items_.28pickable.29 ze_Random Specials Items from Random, don't have any effect, and are just here for fun. You can take one by lanching your hegrenade, and go on the Item. Box: Can be found, in Classic Level. Life Preserver: Can be found, in Fail Nades Level. Pallet Truck: Can be found, in IceCap Escape Level. Vending Machine: Can be found, in City Night Escape. Tropical Plant: Can be found, in Carpet Escape Level. Bush: Can be found, in Open Field Level. ze_PotC_IV Light: Jack's Pistol: Chalices: ze_Minecraft Sword: Bow: Pumpkin Head: Creeper Head: Troll Face: ze_Minecraft_Adventure Steel: Flint: Fire: Torch: EnderDragon Egg: Block Builder: Bow: Sword: Cake: Wooden Axe: Diamond Pickaxe: ze_Infected_Sewer Flamethrower: Push Gun: Minigun: ze_Industrial_Dejavu Push Gun: Laser Wall: Freeze Gun: Ammo Box: ze_Fapescape Uber Cannon: Ammo Box: Land Mines: Flamethrower: Grenade Spawner: Wall Spawner: Heal: Push Gun: Cannon: ze_FFXII_Westersand Vaan Cloak: Ashe Cloak: Balthier Cloak: Basch Cloak: Wind Staff: Water Staff: Heal Staff: Electro Staff: Earth Staff: Fire Staff: Holy Staff: Lure Knife: Warp Knife: Zombie Heal: Zombie Invisibility: ze_Death_Star_Escape Red LightSaber: Blue LightSaber: ze_Destruction_of_Exorath Push Gun: Vent Lever: Ammo Box: Bomb Placer: Slow Gun: Flamethrower: Grenade Maker: Freeze Gun: Confusion Gun: Mini Nuke: Heal: Category:Special Items